Infieles
by viveka
Summary: Casos de infedelidades en DBZ......Historia un poco subidita de tono. Peke abstenerce.3º caso: Las manos....una pobre mujer abandanada encuentra consuelo en alguien Extraño
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada Holaaaaa ajajaja , por fin termine el secundario tecnico que me quito 6 años de mi vida...uf, asique pude volver a los fics que los tenia bastantes abandonados a los pobres. El siguiente fic en vez de dividirlo en capitulo lo dividi en casos , de diferentes parejas y sus infieles corazones ajajajaj , ni tanto ...

Espezemos con la parejita que mas nos gusta

A su provecho

Ro

Caso 1º…….Nada es lo que parece

Sus manos acariciaban el lomo del gato que sostenía con amor en sus rodillas. Los pelos suaves del animal le recordaban a esos pulloveres que usaba cada tanto en las noches frías de invierno.

El animal ronroneaba, y solo podía responder con largos lengüetazos el placer que la dueña le prodigaba rascándole sus orejas.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha cuando el animal se rindió al sueño y lo pudo acomodar cerca de la cama de su hijo.

Lo miro con orgullo. ¡Que valentía que tenía el pequeño, no solo era un heredero de pura sangre, si no que era el futuro guardián del universo y toda la tierra contaba con ello. Una ráfaga de emoción le recorrió la espalda y decidió que era hora de descansar un poco las emociones.

Su mente vagaba en _el_. Por dios…..cada día se asustaba mas al comprobar que lo amaba con tanta o mas locura como antes. Al principio jamás pensó en tener una familia normal con el, aunque trataba con desesperación de incluirlo en la vida familiar. Y tal como ella sospecho poco a poco fue cambiando, sus gruños por caricias y poco a poco ella sintió como la felicidad había llegado a su vida.

Y por poco se la borran de un plumazo, tanto sacrificio para que venga un mostró y se lo saque. Pero ella jamás renunciaría a el. Y cuando su mejor amigo le comunico la noticia, su mente pensaba a mil por hora que las esferas del dragón estarían disponibles en 3 meses.

Menea la cabeza, será mejor dejar eso en el pasado. Ya esta todo normal, todo volvió a acomodarse y cuando es llevada contra una pared cercana, ella no piensa, y ni se le ocurre abrir los ojos¿Para que, conoce a la perfección al dueño de esas manos salvajes y abdominales perfectos.

Poco a poco la pared sube de temperatura y ella comienza a desesperarse por caricias. El tiene esa habilidad de que con solo hablarle, ella se encienda y lleve a cavo las más extrañas osadías.

El recorre con salvajismo natural, los pechos a través de la tela de la mujer, que solo provocan mas placer en esta.

Desgarra el vestido rojo, y la dueña solo hace un pequeño gemido de desacuerdo, pero parece olvidarlo pronto.

La habitación comienza a tener un ambiente pesado y caliente que cae en los dos amantes y les dificultan la respiración.

El hombre, toma a su presa por detrás y le da vuelta, creando así una atmósfera de presión constante sobre los hombros.

Los dedos de el la rozaban por todas partes, produciendo en la mujer esas sensaciones oscuras que solo el, podía producir.

Ella voltea y decide que es hora de que juegue un poco. Lo arrastra como un torbellino al sillón y como tigre salvaje se lanza encima de su presa. ¡Y como lo disfruta! El le besa la nuca y ella le gruñe indicándole que ah retrasado el acto mucho tiempo. Pero es el que hoy toma las decisiones, así que decide hacerla esperar.

La ropa que seguía siendo una barrera para ella comenzó a caer, dejándole al descubierto la piel que tanto la enardecía. El solo se dejo caer al sofá mientras que ella rodeaba con sus dos piernas su cuerpo.

Lentamente, pero profundo ella comienza a moverse dentro de el, provocando sensaciones encontradas y deleitando al susodicho que debajo de ella aguantaba lo mas que podía.

Bulma acostumbrada a la súper resistencia de su hombre, se preparo para estar un buen rato trabajando ahí arriba. Fue de su sorpresa la rápida llegada al clímax de el. ¿Pero que quería ella? El guerrero había vuelto de la muerte, había luchado hasta el fin….

La mujer miro fijamente a los ojos de su compañero tratando de demostrar en ellos todo lo que su cuerpo sentía por dentro. El como casi siempre se quedo quieto y desvió la mirada.

Pero esta vez hubo algo en sus ojos, que le pareció extraño. Parecían mas oscuros que antes, de hecho ahora comenzaba a notar sorprendida lo mucho que había cambiado su hombre. Donde antes había heridas, ahora no había nada, donde había pecas, puntos, le seguía una clara y perfecta piel. ¿Seria que la consecuencia de la muerte causara eso?

¿Seria posible que….? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un besos salvaje de el. Era como si se estuviese acostumbrando a ella. La besaba como si recién la conociera, como si la descubriera en cada lenguetazo que se propinaban.

Su mente científica deseaba seguir sacando conclusiones, pero claramente, el hombre estaba afectado por su muerte. Por un segundo le dio miedo. Todas esas barreras que ella había logrado derribar¿Se abrían vuelto a crear? Un escalofrió la enfrió al instante y las caricias perdidas de el no ayudaban.

Entonces fue cuando lo decidió. Ella sabia que el había esperado lo suficiente. Siempre bromeaban de eso…pero ella nunca se animo y pese a lo que todos pensaran, el era muy tierno cuando estaban solos, y nunca la hubiese obligado. Tal vez era el momento. Era toda la traducción física de entrega total. Su mente no tardo más de dos segundos en decidirlo.

El hombre miro sorprendidísimo la actitud. La mujer peliazul se voltio hasta quedar totalmente apuesta a el y comenzó el acto. Su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho así.

Bulma se sorprendió y se ofendió un poco, ella que se entregaba en alma y cuerpo y el la miraba como si no supiera que hacer. Sus ojos hasta aprecian miedosos. Pero miedo le dio a ella, al darse cuanta lo que le estaba costando descifrarlos.

Ella voltio nuevamente y lo miro con ojos incriminadotes…..-¿No te tengo que enseñar como se hace no? - , le dijo tratando de levantar la pasión del saiyin pero, pese a sus esfuerzos el seguía en su posición dura y firme.

Ella suspiro y decidió darle un descanso, porque como estaban no iban ni para atrás ni para delante.

Se sentó a su lado. Lo veía tan inexpresivo y diferente del Vegeta que ella amaba y el temor que el no sintiera nada por ella todavía le carcomía la cabeza. Tenia que tranquilizarse y por ello se levanto y camino a el ventanal.

Vegeta aprovecho el movimiento para escurrirse a la cocina, ya venia oliendo minutos antes un pastel en el horno.

Bulma comenzó a acariciar el vidrio, tenia sensaciones encontradas de voltear. No sabía si quería ver su rostro todavía… Pero decidió decirle las cosas que le pasaban por dentro. Ya era mucho tiempo juntos, un hijo de por medio….ya no sentía tanto orgullo.

Abrió su corazón esa noche le contó, a un Vegeta inexistente, todo lo que su alma sentía, solo para terminar volteando y darse cuanta que OH lala! El susodicho no estaba donde ella lo había dejado.

Camino furiosa hacia el único lugar donde podría estar, maldito bastardo! Se repite como canción, y se jura partirle en la cabeza lo primero que encuentre… pero entre palabrotas y deseos incontrolables de matar a cualquier ser humano o saiyin algo la golpeo, cayendo a unos metros de distancia.

Vegeta se levanto del suelo, gritando y maldiciendo a su mujer, un día bastante cansados había tenido para que la "estupida" humana lo golpease.

Para la mujer esto había sido el colmo, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a temblar de la ira….

Se escucho un fuerte grito que estremecía aves y mamíferos, que hacia que la tierra temblara fuertemente.

Esa noche Vegeta no solo tubo que complacer a su mujer toda la noche, decirle la declaración mas romántica (para el) y no comer por varias horas, si no,………no pudo entrenar por una semana... y el pobre no entendía nada, solamente se la había tropezado….

En la cocina esa misma noche un "extraño" jugueteaba y baboseaba todos los pasteles que con gran odio Trunks le reclamaba.

Mr.Satan cayó pesadamente en el sofá….28 ¡no! 30 de amistad pura , para enterarse en esta noche de borracheras….pide al cielo que Vegueta jamás se entere o por lo menos por el bien de Majín buu eso espera.


	2. caso2

Hola, bueno primero que nada gracias por leer el fic , y bueno como les dije a algunas personas : Si un fic o un libro , novela ,ect esta bien escrito el escritor no tiene que explicar nada , y al parecer estube tan alejada del mundo de los fics :P ajajajaja .

Para los que les quedo la curiosidad y me mandaron mensajitos "No puedo creer que sea un fic tuyo "u.u ajajaajja :

Buu tiene la avilidad de transformarse en personas. En varios episodios posteriores y en en dragon ball gt se trasnforma en un hermoso rubio o aluien que funcione de icino para las chicas. La idea era que mientras que se quedo en la esperando que apsen los meses le halla jugado una bromita a nuestra pobre Bulma...Esa era la idea ajaja pero al parecer no me exprese bien . n.n

Bueno no los aburro mas y si les aclaro que sste fic mas que una infedelidad es una reflexion...

Viveka

Mary: Gracias amiga por todo, y sabes que te deseo lo mejor, Ah no tener miedo eh!

Meli: Como me voy a olvidar de vos???? si sos mi autora favotira :). Aun el dia de hoy sigo reeleyendo cosas tuyas...

Caso nº 2:

Descubrir….

La soleada mañana la despierta, con suavidad.Ella abría los ojos a las nueve, cuando el sol recién tocaba el mar que daba a su ventana.

Como todos los días desde que estaba con el, lo mira y se siente agradecida, de que su destino hubiese pegado un vuelco tan sorprendente.

Ella, si bien no cree en algo particular, sabe que hay algo superior que ordena todas las cosas. Que todo esta en perfecto orden tal y como esta. Pero a veces no puede evitarte, preguntarse que hubiese pasado si…., y a veces su cabeza va mas allá de su corazón.

A veces no puede evitar fantasear y hasta a veces pasearse el día entero imaginando todos los posibles futuros , todos los posibles caminos , y eso era justamente lo que mas odiaba de tener parte humana. Eso era justamente lo que odiaba de su relación. Ella era la perfecta guerrera, fría y sin ningún sentimiento. Pero el le abrió un mundo que como abanico se mostró ante ella, y lo que antes estaba bien, comenzaba a estar mal.

A veces la envuelve, tanta locura que hasta piensa que quisiera volver a la vida de antes, mas cuando discuten por cualquier cosa o el no es directo con ella. Pero luego recuerda a su hija y se arrepiente de todo lo que ha dicho.

Su hija……tiene una hija? No puede creerlo. Y para colmo es mitad humana, seres que ella despreciaba tanto.

Se sienta, en la reposeerá favorita de ella. Esa, la que tiene rayas rosas y naranjas. Admira al cielo con total calma. La sensación única de paz le llega. Adentro un marido cariñoso y medio torpe, cuida a su niña que duerme en la cuna.

Acomoda sus hombros y deja que la sombra del árbol que la cubre, la envuelve y la arrastra a ese lugar en donde caen los sueños….

"_Despierta con una sensación calida. Mira sus manos y nota horrorizada que no son las suyas. Jamás se pintaría de ese color horrible. _

_Se levanta con un gran salto. La seda de las sabanas ya la acarician y se encuentra que esta totalmente desnuda. Ese cuerpo……eso no es de ella….mira y acaricia sus senos, ahora enormes. La piel es tan suave que le da escalofrió interno. _

_Mira a su alrededor, todo esta tan perfectamente ordenado, que parece sacado de la revista de diseño que compro un día en el centro. A ella no le había dado mucho resultado, pero por lo visto con un poco más de dinero, todo era posible. _

_Lo que más le gustaba, era el perfume que se sentía en la habitación. Y no era ninguno que un frasco insignificante de vidrio pudiera contener, era el puro olor a la pasión. Era como un torbellino de sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo y hacia que su sexo se hinchara._

_El nuevo cuerpo destellaba este aroma, las sabanas y hasta dentro suyo lo sentía. ¿Esa seria la vida de esta insignificante mujer al lado del príncipe de pacotilla? … ¡Y eso le hace recordar, gira su cabeza hacia un costado, y el nuevo cuerpo respira con ansiedad, pero se calma al comprobar que no hay nadie. _

_Una leve sonrisa, se hace cuando descubre unas sabanas, de mas, revueltas. No puede evitar comparar a su marido. ¿Respiran ese mismo aire ellos dos, rápido piensa que no, ellos respiran más bien……ternura. _

_Se desprende de la cama y recorre así desnuda la habitación. Siente una increíble lujuria por todo. Una energía que recorre su completo cuerpo humano. Por primera vez se siente completa, y hasta tiene las ganas de cortarse un poco para ver sangre natural y caliente. Ella sangra, pero la suya se enfría al contacto de los aparatos que todavía tiene adentro. Solo quedan unos pocos, pero esos pocos le recuerdan insistentemente quien es. _

_La habitación le recuerda a una película que un día de llovizna miro. Parece teatral, parece sacada de la fantasía de la mente humana. Al parecer la mente de bulma, es típica. Pero había algo de atípico en su cuerpo, una increíble fuerza que la arrastraba a disfrutar todos los placeres._

_El reloj marca las once, y su nuevo cuerpo comienza a tener hambre. Pasa un rato probándose vestidos, y todos le parecen vulgares, pero tiene que reconocer que le quedan de maravillas. _

_Al fin se decide por uno de color negro y rojo. Su especialidad era pasar desapercibida, pero sabia que en este nuevo cuerpo no lo lograría tan fácil. _

_Conoce casi de memoria la casa, y toma las escaleras que saben que llevan a la planta baja. _

_Camina un poco torpe, con los tacones que ha elegido, pero rápidamente se acostumbra._

_Abajo, tres pares de ojos la miran llegar. Dos pares con hambre y uno con hambre….y con lujuria. Sonríe al pensar si "el príncipe" se llegara a enterar quien era ella. Se moría de ganas que le digiera cosas cursis, como ella imaginaba que el le diría._

_Como no sabe bien que hacer, deja que la dueña original haga lo suyo y ella funciona solo como ojos. Bulma charla sobre varias cosas sin importancia y nadie parece escucharla, pronto los dos pequeños "vuelan" a la escuela. Solo queda ella y el. Decide que es hora de volver a tomar el control. Será divertido se repite, mientras que ella misma sabe que hay una causa mas profunda de tras de lo que aparenta.¿ Serán sus intrigas, una forma de ocultar sus propias fantasías? .¿ Será que el temor de haber elegido tener una vida convencional le pesa tanto, y le da tanto temor la respuesta que lo tapa con otras cosas??... Mientras se pregunta eso ,su nuevo cuerpo tiene intrigas diferentes. Puede leer la mente de la peliaazul .¿Me querrá? Su corazón palpita cuando Vegeta se acerca a ella. De algún modo quiere que la lastime. Quiere que sea brusco con ella. Quiere sentirlo , quiere sentir ese aroma dentro de ella. La culpa a la altura de las circunstancias la abandona y ella se entrega a la fantasía . _

_Por un lado Vegeta le parece una persona patética , un estupido al cual su orgullo le juegas muy malas pasadas. Ahora le ha superado, eso lo sabia , pero buena paliza que ella le propino en ese entonces . una parte de ella no puede negar , que conoce su cerebro. Como no conocer lo que es igual. Ella y el son iguales , dos guerreros de sangre fría , los mejores de su clase , que han sido destinados a combatir con el universo a eliminar a toda la porquería y que a esta altura de su vida no hicieron mas que cambiar pañales , despertar en madrugada y decir cosas , vergonzantes solo para ver una sonrisa en el otro. Ella conoce el sufrimiento que el vivió . El doloroso y trágico momento en que se descubre el amor. El amor……esa fuerza natural y poco racional que los llevo a ellos, dos guerreros perfectos, a morir si fuese necesario para salvar, lo que parecían insignificantes vidas._

_El hombre se le acerca con claras intenciones y ella pese a sus propios pensamientos sobre el , decide dejarlo. Quiere probar si una vez por todas , se perdió de algo más interesante. Quiere darle fin a las absurdas fantasías que vuelan en su cabeza. _

_Lo mira con picardía y sube corriendo casi a tropezones las escaleras y no voltea en ningún momento. Entra agitada a la habitación y cierra con llave , y reposa en la puerta. Debe calmarse un poco antes de que el llegue. Su cuerpo esta explotando interiormente. No puede decir que nunca le paso , pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no siente esa vibración dentro de ella y de solo pensar en su mano que recientemente rozo la suya , su cuerpo pide a gritos el placer. _

_Esta recuperándose todavía , cuando el hombre muy ágilmente entra por una ventana cercana. Ella sabe que después de ahí no podrá hacer nada…..y quiere pensar que son los impulsos de Bulma los que la llevan tan desesperadamente a concretar. _

_Los ojos se abren cuando la luna acaricia su rostro. Respira todavía agitada. A su lado , el príncipe duerme con placer y sabe que nada lo despertara. Tenia que admitir que , lo que había pasado estaba más allá de su compresión ,y la de su marido. _

_Había sido muy agresiva , como nunca jamás , pero al parecer y cual fue su sorpresa el parecía estar muy acostumbrado a eso. Bulma debería ser bastante pasional en la cama. _

_Ahora entendía un poco mejor el aroma que respira. Los dos cuerpos parecían sincronizar justo a tiempo. Ella sabía como era , y no estaba con culpa , pero tampoco con una verdadera satisfacción , su preocupación principal no se disolvió , y mas que nada parecía acrecentarse. _

_Lo miraba , con ojos abiertos y con cierta intriga. En ningún momento el expreso palabra alguna. Ni amor , ni cariño . Aunque debía reconocer que esa mirada constante a los ojos de ella la hacia poner nerviosa. Y mas que nerviosa la hacia poner caliente , su cuerpo se encendió de solo volver a pensarlo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando¿Era acaso el poder de no ser ella misma el que le daba el auto posibilidad de soltarse y expresar todo?. No recordaba haber gritado tanto como esa tarde. _

_Con sorpresa y mientras analiza el cuerpo de el amante , dos ojos negros la atraviesan y vuelven a tomarla. _

_Pero es el momento de la preguntas. Ella quiere sacar información , aunque su cuerpo poco a poco valla perdiendo el pensamiento. _

_Con sus ojos azules bien abiertos , corta la tensión sexual del ambiente y suelta así como así y como siempre le hubiese gustarle preguntarle a su propio marido suelta , una pregunta a la cual vegeta la mira con desconfianza. ¿Si te quiero? Dice el , con desconfianza ¿Y desde cuando te importa eso?. Ella se queda helada , y lo que menos espera es esa consternación. ¿Pero acaso no fue exactamente la misma respuesta que ella le dio aquella vez a su marido? . ¿Será que los humanos necesitan que se rectifique el amor por ellos día a día , hora a hora minuto a minuto? . Estas preguntas dan vuelta a su cabeza como torbellino y por primera ves se permite dudar de ciertas cosas._

_Vegeta parecía impaciente ya. La miraba con unos ojos penetrantes y fríos. Pero debajo de ellos ella llego a distinguir algo. ¿Amor, un rayo blanco atravesó la mirada de el Saiyain y para el cuerpo de Bulma esa fue una señal que ella no entendió muy bien , pero que hizo que su cuerpo se tirara arriba de el. ¿Seria un código de pareja? La intriga ya esta por parte saciada y por parte incrementada. ¿Habría servido , esta experiencia?. Su cuerpo , que recibía la increíble descarga pasional de un guerrero , fuerte , la hizo sentir por un momento sola y fría. ¿Era tal vez que ella deseaba que el le digiera cosas de amor como su propio marido?. Vegeta la miraba a los ojos como esperando algo. Y pronto ella comprendió. El esperaba que Bulma le digiera palabras de amor ,¿ eran ellos de la misma madera¿Eran ellos , en verdad , quienes necesitaban día tras día , hora tras hora , minuto a minuto que le digieran palabras de amor? Quienes mas , que ellos tras su pared fría y su falta de demostración , quienes necesitaban todo el tiempo la correspondencia del otro ¿y que aunque ponían caras de disgusto por fuera, dentro se calmaba las incesantes aguas de las inseguridades¿ Quien necesitaría más que ellos , la constante aceptación del otro , para aceptarse ellos mismos¿Y eran sus respectivos esposos tan conocedores del otro que habían descifrado ese complejo código?¿Eran ellos los cobardes por no decir "te amo", sin pestañear¿Qué pasaba con esas dos palabras que no salían de su boca? _

_Los ojos de Vegeta la miraban profundo y la atravesaban , como si la conociera de toda la vida. Pronto esos ojos se convirtieron en azules…..y pronto era ellas misma la que se hacia con locura el amor…._

Despierta agitada ,y sabe que ah dormido muchísimo tiempo , porque ya el sol esta bajando y las primeras estrellas curiosas asoman.

Se relaja nuevamente. Piensa en lo que ah aprendido. Mira hacia la casa con nostalgia y amor. Ahora sabe que aquella fuerza y naturaleza , que hacia que todo se mantenga en orden es el amor. Entiende que las fantasías son humanas , y ella es mitad de esa sangre. Pero también sabe que jamás cambiaria su vida por ninguna , y sabe que todo mágicamente esta bien ordenado.

El dueño de casa sale con una sonrisa que busca la suya , y ella por ese día se lo permite.

Mientras hacen el amor , con el aire fresco que ondea las cortinas de la ventana , mira sus ojos y se da cuenta que es ella la que no podría vivir si el cariño constante , año tras año , día tras día , hora tras hora y minuto tras minuto…


	3. Caso 3

Caso nº 3

Las manos...

Las tres mujeres reían histéricamente, luego de que la mujer de pelo azul les contó de una aventura con su amado. Ahora ambas, la peliazul y la muchacha de pelo negro cortito esperaban algo de ella. Pero que podía darles. Tal vez aquella primera vez, que había reído tan nerviosamente…o aquella vez entre las cascadas. Todo parecía quedarse corto. Hasta que su mente voló a un recuerdo...no….no podía contar eso.

La mujer científica reía y exigía una historia por parte de ella.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y el aroma de las flores que la rodeaban penetró en ella.

Bueno, si tenía una historia loca y apasionada para contar y que más daba….si estaba muerta.

La muchacha y la mujer prestaron atención a los comentarios y fueron abriendo los ojos cada vez más……

_"Te sentías sola. Tan sola, que era comprensible que la única oportunidad que tuvieses de recordarlo, sea de noche en la cama que ambos compartieron. Recuerdas con gracia las primeras veces, los dos tan asustados, pero tan entregados al fin._

_Recuerdas la primera vez que insististe que se transforme, pero la tenia mucho miedo de lastimarte. Pero recuerdas a la perfección que no fue así._

_Te acaricias los pezones y todo tu cuerpo te exige el placer. Sabes que nada mas tienes el placer de las fantasías y de tu cabeza, y eso te bastaba._

_Cada ves que lo piensas en el tu sexo se hincha y se sensibiliza produciendo una ola indescriptible en tu cuerpo._

_Así desnuda como estas abres la ventana y dejas pasar la luz de la luna, que acaricia tu cuerpo y hace que sea tan blanco y brillante._

_Te has soltado el pelo y te revoloteas en la cama. Vas de una punta a otra, haciendo el amor con la noche. Estas inquietan y juegas con todo tu cuerpo._

_Te duelen los pechos, de la hinchazón y sientes una adrenalina que sabes que costara sacarla. Te descargas cocinando, preparando toda la mañana y toda la tarde. Limpias toda la casa para descargar la energía sobrante, que sube desde tu pelvis y que arde como una hoguera._

_Te levantas por la mañana y corriges cualquier desperfecto que pudiesen tus juegos haber ocasionado. Miras el sol que despierta a los animales más perezosos. Últimamente te gustan mas las noches, en donde sueltas tu loca poesía y comienzas a tener pereza de levantarte._

_No es justo, piensas. Todos, felices y tu tan abandonada. Pero tienes a tu hijo, te corriges enseguida. Has planificado un gran futuro para el y ahora mismo esta estudiando en la sala que tienes a un costado. Te recuerda mucho a el._

_Cada tanto permites que el extraterrestre se lo lleve a entrenar. No quieres que pierda su herencia. Tú tienes el orgullo de estar casada con alguien muy fuerte._

_A veces te preguntas el costo de esto. Pero entiendes la bondad en su corazón. Entiendes que lo hace para protegerte. O por lómenos eso le dices a tu corazón para que no duela tanto._

_El, lo ha venido a buscar. Y siempre tienes miedo. Te parece muy serio. Te da miedo que tu niño suplante a su padre. La figura que el tiene sobre tu esposo es algo confusa. Sientes una vana curiosidad de tocar su piel. Te preguntas si será dura. Las ves tan verdes, tan llenas de arrugas._

_Y esas manos grandes que tiene, con agujas en sus puntas. Lo tomas del brazo y pese a lo que pensabas tiene la piel suave. Lo invitas a que se siente, sabes que no come, ya lo has invitado. Sabes que no es un "Hombre". Tu esposo te contó la historia. No puedes dejar de ver sus manos._

_Te muerdes el labio inferior y una sensación de hormigueo sube por tu espalda. ¡Hay! que desdichada la pasión que se hace presente en momentos pocos oportunos… ¡Hay! que desdichada, te dices, apretando las manos y conteniendo el placer._

_Pero por mas que aprietes las piernas, sabes que seguirá…sabes que la noche estallara._

_Vas como puedes a buscar a tu hijo, pero te pones nerviosa al comprobar, que sientes su aliento en tu cuello. Lo mueves con placer, mientras el a lo lejos te mira con rareza. No lo resistes más y antes de llegar a su cuarto, vas al tuyo. Te acaricias por todos lados, respiras agitadamente y sientes como el fluido sale de ti con rapidez. Pronto lo ves en tu habitación, de brazos cruzados. Pensaste que te creía loca, pero en esos momentos que la lucidez se va, lo invitaste a tu lado y el extrañado se sentó. Debes asumir que lo besaste con plena racionalidad de lo que estabas haciendo._

_Pero tu cuerpo ardía de fuego y pronto su boca se hizo menos asquerosa para la tuya. Y la larga lengua comenzó a moverse. Sabias que si abrías los ojos te encontrarías a los suyos, y por eso no lo hiciste. Te daba miedo, mirar con tanta pasión a un extraño y los ojos cerrados te daban la oportunidad de fantasear. Debes admitir que este momento lo soñaste y lo buscaste. Si no era el, era otro._

_OH, pero que torpes son los ojos que se entreabrieron, que torpeza la de ellos, que te permitieron ver su ojos. Y no puedes dejar de ver sus manos, que poco a poco invitas a tu cuerpo._

_Como el se muestra confundido, las tomas tu. Que placer te dan. Las guías, recorriendo todas tus latitudes. Y el pronto aprende el juego. Por un momento, tomas conciencia de tu hijo, pero rezas para que este dormido, y así parece._

_Te retuerces, con espasmos en la cama, porque pronto descubre como tocarte. Como succionar tus pezones, que ya están muy sensibles a su lengua. Inconscientemente acomodas tus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y como no obtienes nada a cambio, solo raspas tus partes contra su ropa. Que placer te da, la sensación de una tela tan dura._

_Y cuando haces que su mano baje, la sensación de volcán se incrementa y hace que pierdas noción del tiempo y el espacio. Su respiración contra la tuya es lo que mas te excita y lo que mas hace que tu garganta aullé…_

_Puedes ver con los ojos entreabiertos, como chupa tu néctar de sus uñas. Probando con pequeños lengüetazos primero y luego succionando los restos._

_Parece que le gusta, tú ya sabes el gusto, pero pasas tu mano cerca de la suya. Y pruebas tu propio néctar, y es exactamente como recuerdas cada noche._

_Te preguntabas si por estar con otra cambiaria su sabor, pero al parecer tú sexo no distingue._

_Sus moviéndoos torpes, son remplazados por los de curiosidad el cuerpo humano. Te preguntas si tiene conciencia de lo que esta haciendo o solo piensa que es un juego._

_Tú no puedes más y no sabes que hacer para terminar._

_No sabes si el comprendió lo que tu pensaste, pero pronto introduce sus manos y juega dentro tuyo. ¿Podría leer la mente quizás? Te preguntas, en un aire a tu lujuria._

_Piensas que lo hace de casualidad, que tal vez sea intuición._

_La respiración sube y sube, haciendo sentir un calor a la garganta y transpirando tu néctar por toda la cama. Te da gracia saber que mañana tendrás el doble de trabajo._

_¡OH, no, esa sensación, que te da cuando el hunde sus dedos con mayor profundidad. Sabes que ya no te queda mucho tiempo._

_El juego, inocente al principio, ah sido aprendido y el te toca y acaricia por todos lados._

_Mientras sus dedos juegan, tus pezones son succionados, y todo tu cuerpo es estimulado._

_El volcán estalla. Gimes y te retuerces y el solo te observa con los mismos ojos. Como temiendo que algo te suceda, detuvo todos los juegos._

_Retira su mano de ti, y tus recuestas tu cabeza en la almohada. Observas la cara del extraterrestre. Que ahora más bien, es terrestre para ti._

_El solo se levanta y te saluda desde el marco de la habitación con la mano..."_

La mujer peliazul, mira con los ojos desorbitados. No puede siquiera imaginar lo que le han contando.

La muchachita, desvía los ojos hacia abajo y puedes ver como se sonroja levemente.

La mujer de pelo azabache, tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara y cierra los ojos aspirando una vez más el perfume que las rodea.

La mujer científica ríe esquizofrénica, y ante la mirada de enojo, por parte de la narradora, se calma.

Y bueno, dice, por algo dios le dio manos y todas ríen frenéticamente.

Las manos, aquellas que solo tú probaste, aquellas que una noche de verano probaron tu néctar.

Aquellas que conocen tus secretos y que solo tú sabes de su existencia.


End file.
